


Soulmate Fusion

by Multihappydayz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathrooms, Fusion, I'm running out of tags, Ice Skating, M/M, Soulmate AU, Steven Universe - Freeform, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, based, fuse - Freeform, soulmate, victor nikiforov - Freeform, what timeline, yuri katsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multihappydayz/pseuds/Multihappydayz
Summary: Soulmate Fusion. Two people who are meant to be can fuse into one being. However, it is uncontrollable, and until and if you fuse, you won't know if you are true soulmates or not.





	

There is no real reasoning humanity can give as to why soulmates fuse. Randomly at that. It could be two people's first touch or their last, or even a few touches inbetween. But most soulmates, will fuse at random-odd times in their life. Some happen at their wedding, a few happen in the middle of the night while they sleep, and for Victor and Yuuri it happens like this-

 

His feet touched the ice once more. "Victor, just trust yourself to hold me." Yuuri said breathless. His legs were getting sore and his sides were raw from Victor's tight grip. They were practicing their duet.

"I'm not a bodybuilder, Yuuri! What if I drop you? Injure you?" He was worn as well. Not as out of breath, but very anxious to get this right. "Besides, shouldn't you be doing other things? Like practicing your free skate, or resting?" 

Clicking his tongue, the shorter got back into position: placing Victor's hands around his waist, facing away. "I remember my free skate. Practicing that will only make me more nervous. Right now, I want to get our routine right. I want to showcase how nice we look dancing together to the world. Whether I win gold or bronze." 

Victor made a quiet remark along the lines of "Or if you win a medal at all" purely out of frustration, but took it back the moment the other gave him a dark, darting look. "Fine. Then, if you really want to give this lift a go, get a running start." Running start meaning skating as fast as he could and believing enough in Victor to not throw him into a wall. 

"Okay." 

And just like that. Yuuri went as fast as he could into Victor's arms, and the next thing he knew... He wasn't. Or, he was. They were. 

"Fuck!" He yelled aloud. So much anxiety and nervousness filled himself. As well as a mixture of his readiness. "What?" 

Neither realized what happened until they let out their voice. It was recognizable, it was theirs, but they never heard it before. "Victor? Yuuri?" His hands met the ice as he fell to his knees. Eyes focusing on the clothing covering his body. 

It was the hoodie Victor wore, the tight shirt Yuuri wore underneath. Yuuri's black tights. Victor's... left skate.... Yuuri's right? His feet were bigger than normal, smaller than normal. His hands, tan? Pale? 

"Don't freak out." He told himself. 

They were quiet a moment. Head coming to terms with the fact that this was happening. 

"I'm..." What words were appropriate? "I'm so happy." He settled.

As quick as they both were to change moods, he began sobbing, mumbling and yelling out. "For so long we have been together." Hands pushed on the ice, body finding it's center of gravity as they stood. "I began thinking we weren't really soulmates. I've been scared. I know finding a soulmate is difficult, but I knew there had been something special with me... you." He skated off the ice and realized the skate guards would not fit their skates, and laughed shakily as he sat to take them off.

Not knowing what he was doing, they both decided they had one goal. And that was to see what they looked like together. 

Being in a rink away from Yuuri's hometown, he also forgot about Yuri Plisetsky being in the isolated building. By the time they stumbled into the men's restroom, talking to himself and giggling, they bumped into the much shorter male.

"Ah! Watch yourself newbie!" Plisetsky warned, rubbing his chest where they met. 

There was an internal struggle on both parts but finally, he decided to grab Yuri by the arm and smile, breathlessly. 

"Huh?!" Plisetsky looked the tall stranger up and down. He had obviously been crying, and something about those dark eyes seemed familiar... "No way." Yuri blushed hard, yanking his arm away to cover his mouth. "No fucking way you and the Pig, _fused_!" 

They dwaddled their arms around, "How do we look?" They asked the other shyly, still excited. 

Well, to Yuri, they looked... "I mean, it's" ...not that bad... "You're obviously just the same two people just" ...drop dead gorgeous is a stretch, right? "G- Go look for yourself." Yuri was flushed, pointing to the restroom mirror with his face in his hand. It was too much. Piglet and Victor should not be soulmates, and they should not have the right to look that pretty. 

A part of Victor wanted to make this special, and he put his hands to his eyes. Yuuri just wanted to see and save himself the wait. What if this didn't last long? When the hands dropped and their reflection was unveiled, they gasped. 

Something about keeping most of Victors' facial features, and gaining Yuuri's dark contrasting colors. It made them both relieved and awestruck. 

"I'm guessing this just happened..." Yuri broke the silence, watching this fusion look at himself in the mirror, stroking his face and playing with his clothes. Their hand had, at one point, grabbed the waistband of their tights and pulled just enough to see what's inside before the other hand was slapped away. Victor, most likely.

"We were practicing a lift. Rather, trying to get Victor to lift Yuuri. When, all of a sudden, I was here." He turned slowly to look once more at Yuri. It was like being reborn, and the almost innocent look he gave the short teen, made Yuri very confused.

Yuri scratched his head, "Yeah, well. Hurry and unfuse. It'd be bad if you two got used to being together, Yuuri wouldn't be able to compete." 

Opening his arms wide, they embraced the shorter in an unwelcome hug. "Look at you, all embarrassed! I bet you're really excited for the grand prix. I know Yuuri is!" 

Struggling to get away, Yuri mumbled, "I bet you would know." Still fighting his reddened cheeks.


End file.
